


Wedding Planners

by orphan_account



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Captain has something in common with Martin, a new regular at Button House...They both bally love a wedding!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"Piano, tick!"

"Bunting, tick!"

"Marquee tick" The Captain exclaimed, bouncing eagerly along behind Martin, brandishing his swagger stick at every correctly placed piece of wedding paraphernalia.

"Floral streetlight tick! Great idea, by way!" Martin turned, mid flow, to Alison.

"Oh, it wasn't mine, it was The Captain's!"

"The Captain? Who on Earth is The Captain?"

The Captain looked crushed.

"Um, sorry, I mean... Mike. He wears the trousers when it comes to... Wedding planning." Alison made a mental note to fill Mike in later, on this surprising hobby.

"Ooh, I'll have to corner him at the buffet, steal some ideas! Ciao for now!" 

Martin swanned elegantly to the catering van, leaving The Captain and Alison alone.

"Phew, got away with that! Although, I need to tell Mike to avoid Martin later, because-"

Alison paused. The Captain was self consciously fiddling with his swagger stick, and staring sadly at the floor.

"You okay, Cap?"

"What? Mmm..."

This non committal affirmation didn't convince Alison, whose instinct to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder was quickly assuaged by the obvious. She instead settled on an impromptu pep-talk.

"You know, I massively appreciate all the help and support you've given me since the weddings have picked up - I wish you'd been there to help plan mine!"

Silence.

"Do you like having Martin around?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, he's a fine young fellow. It's just..."

The Captain seemed lost for the right words. Alison tried to convey an air of endless patience. She was just relieved The Captain was starting to connect the dots.

"I do like having him around. It's almost as if he's my friend, and... As if we're a team, a squadron, brothers in arms. But... He doesn't know I exist. So... So I can't talk to him about..."

The dots reached an impasse. Alison waited for what she hoped was an appropriate amount of time before she chipped in.

"Captain. If there's anything you'd like to ask Martin, for any advice or any support... You can always ask me."

"Thank you, Alison. It's just... I think this might be something I can only discuss with another... Another... Another um..."

"Wedding planner?"

The Captain let out a breath of gratitude and relief, the tension in his body extinguished.

"Yes! Yes exactly, Alison! As good a friend as you are to me, there are some things that only we wedding planners can understand" said the Captain, proudly. He was endearingly, in that moment, all the ranking officer again.

Okay. Alison had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Julian, I need you to take something seriously."

Julian, not tearing his eyes from the screen spoke.

"You're alright love, cheers."

Alison rolled her eyes, jabbed impatiently at the remote control's off-switch and stood decisively in front of the TV.

"Adadada! You can't do that, those two lovelys were about to kiss again! About the only bloody thing on Glee worth watching".

"Right, charming". Alison would have called him a pig if she didn't need his help, so took a deep breath and attempted to engage calmly.

"Julian, The Captain's your friend, right?"

"Spose."

"Julian, you've lived with him for nearly thirty years."

"Okay, he's a good bloke! And between us two, gay as you like."  
Julian bent his wrist with all the subtlety of an episode of "Are You Being Served?"

"He is a good bloke. And yeah, I think you're right, actually." Alison hated to concede this. "I think he's gay. I think we all do. But he has no one to talk to, and-" 

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"How confident are you writing on the laptop now? Could you type for say, half an hour, without needing a break?"

"I could"

"Okay..."

"But I won't"

"Okay, fine, no TV for a month. No oggling every lesbian kiss on TV, if you're not willing to help the one gay person you know."

"FINE. But what has me typing got to do with The Captain?"

Alison lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. She had had no qualms in blackmailing Julian into helping, but convincing Martin to have a conversation with a ghost? Or that ghosts were real, and that this wasn't some mad hoax?

Not to mention convincing The Captain to come out, with Julian fucking Fawcett in the room.


End file.
